A long way from home
by tdy4234
Summary: Self insert to World of Warcraft, some canon aspects, first fic but I'm pretty proud. I get thrown into Azeroth with a destiny I didn't know I had laid out before me. Come on a journey with me if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

I was your average seventeen year old boy, i went to high school, played football,video games, and was obsessed with cars. i had what was considered a typical job at the time, working fast food, living paycheck to paycheck, scrounging for a living. in essence i was miserable, that is until something amazing happened.

i was working and we were packed, the people lined up out the door and i was running the register. it is important to take into account that it was pouring outside and the people that were standing there were starting to stink from the dampness. now any person can realize that when a person is under pressure they tend to make mistakes and when this happens customers tend to get angry.

one particular customer decided to start screaming at me about things that were beyond my control, so i took off my apron and threw it out into the crowd of customers that were steadily growing more and more angry. i then proceeded out of the store and into the rain. i stood there for a minute just letting it soak me. i basked in the life giving rain watching lightning streak across the sky and listening to thunder roll pounding my ear drums like mallets on a bass drum.

it was amazing how something so simple as a thunderstorm could clear the mind as it was with me. something about rain had always been calming to me, perhaps it was the sound, or the feeling of the water hitting my skin as i stood in it, allowing it to soak me.

i started to walk to my car and as i reached it something incredible happened, i could feel the air begin to charge around me and i could smell the ozone. there was a flash of light and all want black to me


	2. Chapter 2

I felt like I had been kicked by a horse. My vision was swimming and I was unfamiliar with the area I was in. I could feel the grass under my body, it was nothing like the hard brittle grass of the city that I was used to, no, this grass was soft and comfortable. It caressed the skin with soft blades not stiff daggers.

I began to look around me, I was in a forest, however this wasn't any normal forest, the trees were at least thirty feet around with massive trunks that had to be hundreds of feet tall. The canopy was so thick that it barely let any light down to the forest floor, what light did filter through was just enough to give the whole landscape a dusk like appearance. It was beautiful but eerie at the same time, I finally got to my feet and found that my legs were very weak, this however did not stop me from attempting to explore.

As I aimlessly stumbled about the wooded area it began to become abundantly clear that i had no idea where i was, nor did i have any idea how to get home. now you would think that this would have sent me into a blazing, mind numbing panic, however there was something about the forest that was just calming, as though it was dulling the senses. I could still function properly however it just seemed like the world was spinning around me.

I sat down in an effort to gain my bearings, and to my surprise i heard a voice, it was rich and beautiful as well as full of sorrow. I felt that it was calling to me, like the song was directed towards me. so in my stupor, I rose to my feet and headed towards the singing, I had only been traveling a small time when I came across a beautiful woman. She was very tall with fiery red hair, her skin was a golden tan and she was wearing a form fitting leather outfit. This is where the normalities ended. She had two large horns coming out of her head with golden rings around each one, she had pointed ears that came out from behind her hair, and her eyes burn with the flames of a thousand suns.

She was sitting on a small stone bench in front of a monument. as i approached I saw the words on the monument " _The love she found and the love she lost."_ then I stepped on a stick, and she turned around and locked eyes with me.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment we locked eyes she froze. It seemed like time itself stopped, the wind ceased, and even the animals stopped going about their business to see what was going on. _Hello_ I said, and I saw a lone golden tear run down her face. Her eyes showed loneliness, fear, and anguish all welling up at once.

 _I'm Cole, what's your name?_ I asked and she got to her feet. She slowly made her way over to me and I had begun to wonder what she was doing when she wrapped her arms around me and sobbed into my chest, _You have returned to me. The gods have finally answered my prayers!_

Alright I'll be the first to admit that this particular situation had me freaking out mentally, however it got worse when I got the bright idea to ask _so What's your name?_

She pulled herself away from me with the most sad and dejected look on her face.

 _Do you really not know who I am? After all these years have you forgotten?_ She completely broke down at this point without me saying even a single word.

She latched onto me in her anguish and refused to let go, so I did the first thing that came naturally to me. I embraced her, stroking her hair carefully avoiding her horns, which upon closer inspection were actually very beautiful. In all honesty this woman was the epitome of beauty.

I slowly guided her back to the bench and got her sat down while she was heaving with sobs. Once she got calmed down I began to speak, _Hey calm down, relax, why don't you tell me your name and tell me what's wrong?_

She finally calmed down enough to use proper english and spoke, _My name is Alexstrasza._


	4. Chapter 4

_**hey guys I really appreciate you following me so far. I apologize for the grammar errors as I am using a Chromebook to type this and it doesn't have any spelling or grammar check on it. if you know any way around that please pm me. so once again thank you very much for viewing my story.**_

Alexstrasza, the name resonated in my head. I felt something click in my head but I didn't know what it was. For a brief moment I dug through my mind to see where the name came from, but it did not however. I' _m sorry I do not remember,_ I said. She sat there for a moment with a look of despair in her eyes as another golden tear rolled down her cheek, then all of a sudden she got a gleam in her eyes.

 _If you do not remember then I shall show you!_ she said as she stood up and grabbed my hand. It would be unrealistic to say that I was a bit apprehensive at first but I realized I didn't have much of a choice when she hoisted me up with incredible strength that did not match her form. She then proceeded to drag me in the opposite direction that I had come, well perhaps drag is a bit of an overstatement, it was more along the lines of forcefully guiding me in the direction she wanted.

she was exceptional at navigating through the thick brush, it was quite obvious she had been down this path many, many times. It appeared as though the brush was actually parting for her to pass through, this intrigued me and I began to think as I watched the trees and bushes fly by us, this place clearly has some sort of power to it, or she does… Ah well it doesn't matter, I have established that the calming waves were not coming from the forest itself, but rather from her, just being in her presence sent absolute bliss through the very core of my soul.

we came to a very large clearing with a hole in the canopy. I could see the sky and to my surprize see it was in fact night. The forest around us was glowing with a pale yellow light that gave the illusion of daytime.

the night sky was beautiful to say the least. Each star was so brilliant and for some reason there was an aurora that stretched across the heavens in a glorious band of greens, blues, and purple lights shimmering and streaking across the night sky.

 _I will take you home first and we will attempt to jog your memories there, but first..._ I sighed thinking it would be a long journey on foot, however she let go of my hand and ran to the center of the clearing. She began to do an elegant dance, as her body moved it began to contort and grow. This naturally made my nervousness blossom into full out panic. I fled to one of the outcroppings of rock that was near me to watch the rest of her transformation from what I thought at the time was safety.

By this time her body was covered in ruby colored scales. There was an explosion that shook the ground and where once stood a beautiful woman was an elegant dragon.


	5. Chapter 5

**auth:: thank you to all who have been reading this, I am amazed at how many views from so many different places this has gotten. I am very new to the world of righting, but not however reading, and I noticed in my reading that something like this is missing. so I am striving to create something off the beaten path and give you something new. please refrain from flaming as I am very new. all reviews are greatly appreciated, except flamers who are condemned to a special pit in hell.**

She stood to her full height and looked around. She was absolutely enormous; her wingspan had to be at least two hundred feet across and stood at least fifty feet tall at the tips of her horns. I could tell there was immense strength in her body as muscle and sinew rippled under her scaly hide. However there was a certain elegance about her, her body was not bulky and built like the creatures I had come to love in the fantasies of my youth, no, her form flowed without any bulky masses to hinder it. Her body moved smoothly as she continued to look around, I assume looking for me. She called out in the same voice that she carried in her humanoid form _Where  
have you gone little one? I will not hurt you, you have nothing to fear._ I stayed hunkered behind my little rock hoping to God she couldn't find me but to my misfortune, she pinpointed my location and  
proceeded to pluck me from my hiding spot with careful and dexterous claws as  
to not hurt me. The first thing that went through my mind was the fear of being  
eaten by her, thank the man upstairs she didn't but instead set me on her head  
right between her horns. She spoke again, _Seeing as you know nothing of your history, I shall show you everything._ I had come to the realization that I would not be escaping whatever she had planned for me.

She took off and I had no choice but to hold onto her horns for dear life as the ground quickly left us. The wind stung my eyes as the landscape flew by us. We climbed until the air began to grow thin. The ground was spread out before us; trees were dominating the land for miles around until they were stopped by impenetrable mountains that were so tall the aurora had to move around them. _Do you know where you are?_ Truthfully I had absolutely no idea; however the  
place felt familiar, like I should know where I was. _I do not but the place feels familiar, where are we?_ Her wing beats stopped and she began to glide above the canopy, then she spoke. _We are flying above the great Ashenvale forest… it was once a beautiful place but the Night Elves and the Horde loggers have been warring over the territory for quite some time._ Just as she said this we flew over a giant clearing that had been logged out and stripped of its resources. The sound  
of bloodshed and battle could be heard even from our vantage point.

 _It is such a pity that the mortal races of this world feel the need to molest it and steal everything it has to offer._ There was a long silence where I was looking out over the horizon. It then occurred to me that I should probably ask where we are going. _Where are we going?_ She responded _we are going to the place where it all began, we are going to Deepholm._


	6. pre chapter release auth note

**Hey guys I know I rated this T to begin with but I'm going to bump it up to M because I'm a pervert... Hehe just kidding. I believe that in order to release the true potential of this story I should not hold back on its content. Mostly swearing, disturbing mental images from violence, and sexy mental images... for, you guessed it, sexiness :P though I am a huge GoT fan, and pull some inspiration from it, i will not be getting into nearly as much detail as Mr. Martin. Don't get me wrong there will be sexy scenes and little lemons, but not that kinky shit that gives us fanfictioners a bad name. so please review, give feedback, give ideas, and curse all flamers to the bowels of hell as they are a special breed of asshole that deserve to be sent there immediately. this has been tdy4234. 10-4 over and out.**

 **(P.S. new chappie is a lot longer than the old ones. I have come to the conclusion that quality is better than quantity.)**


	7. Chapter 7

I was beginning to get used to the constant wind pounding against my body, however my legs could only take so much abuse from her scaley hide, as a result we stopped in a place she called Darkshore along the coast out of view from any civilization. We touched down and her razor sharp talons sunk into the ground under her and I slid off, nearly collapsing from my legs' lack of use. I stumbled a few feet away from her and turned around. She reared up on her hind legs and spread her wings to their full span; her body began to shift, reducing in size and changing shape. Bones could be heard cracking and shifting as well as the tink of steel like scales hitting the ground after being shed to reveal smooth tan skin. Her body had changed to that of which it was when I had first met her, with every bit of fierce beauty that she had before. How her clothing had remained on her body throughout the change was beyond me and I had figured that the question was better left unanswered. She looked at me and giggled as she saw the state I was in, staring at what I had seen eyes wide and slack jawed.

After a few moments I regained my composure and spoke, "That is amazing, I have never seen anything like that before."

She gave me a troubled look and said "You have, many times before."

This intrigued me because she kept alluding to me having some kind of history with her in this place and gave no explanations whatsoever when doing so. I was beginning to get fed up with the events of the day, being drug across a continent by a dragon-woman of whom I know little more than her name, let alone where she was taking me of why I was there in the first place.

"I would like some explanations, if you don't mind. I said, possably a tad more aggressive than I had originally intended." She looked up from whatever it was she was doing and cocked her head.

"What would you like to know?" She asked either ignoring the tone of my voice or not noticing it.

"Well to start, where in the hell am I?" I asked, she replied:

"You are in the province of Darkshore, on the continent Kalimdor, of the planet Azeroth." She replied bluntly. At this I felt my knees weaken, I knew I was far from home but I didn't realize just exactly how far. I ran my hand through my hair. I had always hoped for a fresh start, I guess that this is how fate works, the twisted bitch that she is. I looked back at Alexstrasza with tears at the edge of my vision; she could see the anguish in my eyes.

"You keep saying that I should know things that I don't, and have seen things that until recently were, to me, the mere creations of imagination and fantasy. Who was I? Who am I? To you? To this world? How did I get here?" I paused as it struck me. "Will I ever get to go home?" I looked at her then sunk to my knees, tears stinging my eyes. I may never see home again. Family, friends, life as I knew it were probably gone forever. Sobs consumed me as the horrifying revelation hit. I was alone.

I heard her quickly walk over to me. She dropped to her knees beside me and embraced me. "I cannot tell you if you will ever return to the place you call home or how you came to be here." She said, "I can however answer your other questions." I pulled away and looked at her inventively.

"To this world, you were the hero to stop my brother, Neltharion or Deathwing as he was known closer to the end, from ravaging this world and ending all life on it. You and you alone ended the tyranny of the Earth-Warder. As penance for the suffering endured, my living brothers and sister crowned you Earth-Warder keeper of the land, it was a title only befitting of you as no mortal or immortal could have dreamed of accomplishing what you had. Along with this title came immense power, as one of the dragon aspects of Azeroth you took control of the black dragonflight, a very intimate agreement was struck between the black and red's leaders, and the flights merged to create one, then you took the new crimson flight to Deepholm to rebuild after all the destruction was finally over."

As I was mashing all of the new information into my brain, possessing and trying to understand what she had told me, I stumbled across a pretty important bit of information that needed to be addressed immediately. "You said you were an aspect, correct?" She nodded. "And if I am not mistaken, the aspects rule the flights?" Once again, she nodded a small smile forming on her face as she knew where I was going with this. "You are the leader of the red dragonflight, and my… mate?" She jumped to her feet and pulled me up with her. She pulled me into an embrace so tight I thought she was going to crack my ribs.

"Yes, I have missed you so much!" She nearly screamed. After a few seconds I unconsciously embraced her in return. Her hair smelt of a mid spring shower, and she radiated a warmth that I didn't know could exist. It wasn't physical warmth but rather a warmth of the soul. She broke the embrace and spoke.

"We should get to Rut'theran village soon. I would like to sleep in a bed tonight and quite frankly I'm beginning to get cold." She said with a small chuckle. She began to walk down the beach we had landed on gesturing for me to follow her. As she walked her appearance began to change. Mostly her facial structure beings that she had horns and pointed ears. She took on the form of a young human girl with bright red hair and the same brilliant glowing eyes.

We soon came upon a town; she said she could not remember the name of, only that a small ship would take them to the primary docks on this end of the continent. We hired the boat with some money she had and as we rode across the bay she spoke of another continent on this planet that held the portal to Deepholm; however the ship that would take us there wouldn't arrive for another three days. We arrived in the small port town that the cargo ships dock at to trade with the night elves of Darnassus and exited the boat, thanking the bargeman for his help.

Alexstrasza immediately asked the first guard she saw where the nearest inn was. He gave her directions to where we needed to go and as we left I could feel his eyes boring into our backs. The walk wasn't very long as far as I could tell because I was absolutely enthralled by the architecture here. I had never seen such things on earth. Apparently the people who are indigenous here are immortal; some have lives several thousands of years allowing them to complete feats that no human could ever dream of completing. Another interesting thing about them is that they were purple. Millennia old purple people that lived in a tree the size of Mount Everest.

We arrived at the inn where there was a woman standing behind the counter. I had no way of judging their age but by the way she acted and held herself, she was fairly young. Alexstrasza ordered the finest room the place had to offer, as well as a bath to be drawn up. The woman behind the counter began to protest saying that the suite only had one bed but was cut off by Alexstrasza saying that one bed was all that was necessary. I cocked an eyebrow at her but she blatantly disregarded my look of confusion. She handed the woman the money and after depositing it in a safe of some kind behind the counter, grabbed a key and led us to the room.

The woman wished us a good night and walked down the hall back to her post at the front desk. Alexstrasza opened the door and walked inside. The room was very luxurious; it had a very large bed against one wall and a large door that opened to a balcony that had a gorgeous view of the sea. In the corner of the room the wood floor turned to white marble that lead to a basin large enough for two people to sit in comfortably together. It was not difficult to understand the kind of use this room would typically get. I wandered around the room a bit and was looking out over the bay when I heard a loud thump come from behind me.

I turned around to see that she had returned to her previous from, the thunk came from the gauntlet she had just dropped to the floor which was followed by the other. I had thought she was only removing gloves, boots and the such to make herself more comfortable for the time we would spend here. So I turned back to the sea and gazed out for a bit. There were several small thunks on the floor as her armor hi the floor, however the last one was significantly louder and heavier sounding than the others. I turned around to make sure everything was okay and she was standing in the middle of the floor, naked as the day she was born. I quickly averted my eyes and she noticed this. She was conscious of me looking at her the moment I turned around but made no effort to keep her modesty.

"Why do you look away? Am I not beautiful to you in this form?" she asked

"Yes you are more beautiful than any creature I have ever seen. Where I come from women like to keep their modesty in check."

She cocked her head a bit at this and replied "We are dragons; we are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. Our bodies have been revered since creation, and we do not believe in modesty nor do we approve of the set of values it entails. Our females are just as powerful, if not more so than our males and do not wish to be set upon a pedestal as such. Especially by our mates."

It was hard to argue with her logic, so I turned around and got an eyeful of her nude body my cheeks burning red. She was curvaceous and well proportioned. Her hips were wide and her chest ample. She was the epitome of beauty and set the standard for all of the races I had seen thus far.

"You truly are the most beautiful creature I have seen in my life." She smirked and strode over to the basin and lowered herself in the hot water had been there since we entered the room, most likely by some form of magic. Steam rolled round her body as she immersed herself, and the water began to boil. She moved to one side of the basin and looked at me expectantly.

"What would you have me do?" I asked.

She replied simply, "Join me." I hesitated, not knowing what to do. The part of me that comes from earth was screaming not to, to turn and walk away right at that instant. Another part of me, however, told me to obey her commands, to trust her as she was the right path to take. Something about her triggered my mind to work against itself, logic and instinct warring for supremacy within me. And in the war that took place in that split second hesitation, instinct won.

I began shedding my clothes down to nothing and touched the water. The fact that it was boiling did not affect me however, it felt comfortably warm, easing the pain I felt in my legs from the long ride as I eased myself in. she got closer to me and wrapped her arms around me, pressing her body against mine.

"I have missed you so much." She whispered in my ear. That is when it hit me. An immense passion for her, memories of love, pride, and joy all flooding to my mind like a tsunami. Details were extremely lacking, but just the happiness that emanated from the memory was overwhelming and with the love I knew she felt for me, I felt in return for her. In response to her whisper I silenced whatever she was going to say next with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The kiss was deep and passionate; she held nothing back so neither did I. We stopped for nothing other than nature's selfish demands for air for in which we finally broke apart. She looked at me with a fierce desire in her eyes, a need that had not been met for many years, one of the most primal instincts took over her and she pounced forcing her tongue into my mouth like a dagger.

To say that I was not 'excited' would be a blatant lie, but my human instincts took over. I broke away from the kiss and turned my head so that she could not resume.

"We cannot do this." I said as I looked back into her lust filled eyes.

"And why, pray tell, can I not claim again what was already mine?" she asked almost harshly.

"I do not feel comfortable doing this, it may have happened in the past, and I will not lie and say I don't remember the immense love we shared for one another, but I do not feel that I am ready for such things.

She huffed irritably, got out of the tub and began toweling herself off. One thing I noticed as she did this was that the water did not stop boiling. It continued to bubble giving off wisps of steam. I could definitely feel a change in myself the moment I got close to her, however I did not know what it was that had changed. I got myself out of the basin to dry off and no sooner did my body leave the water did it stop boiling.

I began to dry myself off but when I brought the towel up my back and over my shoulder blades it caught on something and whatever that something was would not let go. I gave it a good yank and a horrible pain shot across the area where the towel was, a pain so horrible it brought me to my knees with a yelp. At this Alexstrasza looked around quickly from where she was standing, only to find me on the floor with tears running down my face.

"What happened?" she asked, and I replied:

"My back, it hurts!" she walked around to my back and analyzed the situation. She gently grabbed hold of the towel and freed it from whatever was holding it in place. After she removed it she just sat there staring at my back, making no effort to move.

"You may want to go to the mirror and take a look at this." She said finally, traces of a smile at the corner of her lips.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked I asked mildly panicked.

"Just go and see for yourself." I got up and obeyed her. Nothing in the my life could have even come close to preparing me for what I saw. Dotting the tops of my shoulders and starting down my back were silver scales. Yes scales, dragon scales to be exact. As I stood there slack jawed, she padded up beside me still in the nude and looked at the gleaming scales in the mirror with me.

"If there was ever any doubt, is it gone now?" she asked, turning around and moving her long cascading hair out of the way to show me her back where a similar phenomenon was occurring. Bright red scales covered the top of her shoulder and dotted the rest of her back.

"You were the most beautiful out of all of us." She said. I gave her a puzzled look and she simply stated "you were the only dragon to _ever_ be silver." She paused for a moment as I took in that bit of information. Then continued

"There was a legend left behind when the titans left Azeroth. It said this:

 _Long after the cold one dies,_

 _And the black one falls from the skies,_

 _The youngest aspect will arise_

 _To bring peace_

 _And strike low the evils of the crease_

 _Lest the world as he knows it cease_

 _In the core of the earth_

 _He shall find great worth_

 _In not the place, but the people he calls home."_

I looked at the ground, absolutely overwhelmed with this information. I ran my fingers through my hair for them only to be stopped near the back of my skull by short protruding spikes. I quickly dashed back to the mirror to see what they were and lo and behold, they were short gleaming black horns poking out of my head. I collapsed on the floor right there. I curled into the fetal position against the wall and broke down entirely,

"What the hell is happening to me?!" I screamed to no one in particular.

"You are being returned what you once had." She responded quietly.

"I never wanted this! I never asked for any of this to happen to me! I just want to go home!" I shouted as my emotions began to overtake my mind. My body began to shake with pent up emotions, struggling, trying to claw their way to the surface. The war that was raging inside of me slowly forced my mind into the darkness and I was lost in unconsciousness for the rest of the night.

I awoke the next morning to the dawn shattering the darkness that the night brought upon the world. I was lying in the bed with _her_ next to me. She was wearing nothing more than the last time I saw her the night before and neither was I. her body was pressed against me, she had molded herself to my frame, her body was very warm and comforting. I was very content where I was that is until I remembered the events of the night before. I tried to move but my head was stuck to the bed. I tried to pull again but to no avail. Panic began to seep through me, my struggles however awoke her. She looked up at me from her current position, and stared at me for a moment. She then began to laugh slowly at first, then to the point that she could barely breathe.

She flung the covers off exposing both of our naked bodies and got off the bed, then proceeding around to my side. "Hold still." She said with a smirk and reached over me, making no attempt to restrain her ample breast mind you, she grabbed something and said to pull. I did with all of my might, and whatever was holding me gave way with the sound of splintering wood. My head shot forward and to my dismay, was stopped only when my face was firmly planted between her breasts.

"Eager aren't we?" She asked lecherously as I removed myself from her. I tried to run my hands through my hair only for them to be stopped by the massive horns that were protruding from my head in the same spot as Alexstrasza's. I stood up quickly and walk over to the mirror preparing myself for the worst. When I saw what happened to me overnight, I was nothing short of shocked. My body had reshaped itself. I was no longer the young slightly built teen, but a massive man. I had grown nearly a foot, the horns had grown to their full size, nearly six inches longer than Alexstrasza's. They gleamed a polished black. I ran a shaky hand over them, feeling the slick bone like material. Upon closer inspection, they nearly had the appearance of marble being mostly black with lighter gray streaks. _Fitting for the aspect of earth, I suppose._ I thought to myself. Now I'm not very familiar with the seven stages of denial, but at this point I was just brushing the acceptance stage. I thought to myself, _there's no sense in bitching and whining about it, there's nothing I can do about it, so I might as well play the cards I have been dealt. I mean honestly, how many people can say they have a girl like_ her _throwing themselves at them?_

"The horns are pretty badass." I said aloud. She looked at me as she was finally putting clothes back on. It then occurred to me at that moment, that the clothing I had worn yesterday would never fit me in this new body. I wandered over to where they were discarded last night and picked them up. The plain denim pants and simple tee shirt were little more than rags to me now.

"I'm going to need some new clothes…" I said. She looked at my nude body, as a fox hungrily eyes a rabbit, appraising it, studying it. My cheeks began to burn as she scrutinized me.

" We shall get you clothing worthy of the aspect of earth then!" I was about to protest when she thrust a long black robe with ornate silver accents into my hands and said, "Wear this until we can find a proper armorsmith." I donned the robe and followed her out of the room.

We strolled down the stairs back to the lobby of the inn and when the young woman saw us she dropped to her knees with her forehead pressed to the ground and her arms in front of her speaking some form of gibberish that I later found out to be Darnassian. Alexstrasza padded over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Rise my child there is no need for this kind of behavior." She looked up her eyes full of fear and awe, staring at the hand that Alexstrasza was offering. After a brief moment of hesitation she took it and was swiftly brought to her feet.

"My lord and lady I had no idea you were staying here. I can only hope that you have enjoyed your stay here at my humble inn." I spoke up for the first time since leaving the room, "Your inn has accommodated us nicely, thank you very much for your hospitality. However there is a bit of damage to the headboard of the bed." She visibly paled from a near burgundy to a light pink. "I will be more than happy to pay for the damages done to the bed." I said.

She nervously looked at me and quickly said "Please do not worry about the headboard, it is such a pleasure to know that two of the world's most powerful beings have graced my inn."

"I must insist, I will pay for the damage." I said

She shook her head and said "I will not accept your money, please if you wish to compensate me, would you bless my daughter?" I had not expected this request and I did not know how to respond to it, so Alexstrasza spoke.

"We would be more than happy to bless this child, if you would fetch her for us we will do so immediately."

The woman scurried off to find her daughter, and Alexstrasza turned to me and said "Alright then, so we need to teach you how to bless a child in the next three minutes." She grinned wryly. I gave her a look that was nothing short of pure horror. She smiled and said "I am only kidding; I would never force you to do such a thing with so little control over your powers."

I breathed a sigh of relief; I had begun to feel that she enjoyed making me uncomfortable. Scratch that, I knew she enjoyed it.

"This will not take long." she said to no one in particular. I was pacing around thinking to myself.

"Don't worry, I will teach you how to wield your power."

Her words did not do much to comfort me. However when she snaked her hand into my own, my nerves began to calm. I couldn't understand why I was so easy to accept what I was being told, the fact that I had great power, the fact that I was bound to a woman, and to address the elephant in the room, the fact that I would most likely never see the place I had grown up again. I would be lying if I were to say that I had completely accepted my situation however, in the day or so I had been here, I had been able to experience things I could have only dreamed of up until this point. Everything I could have imagined has been handed to me on a silver platter. I would be stupid to not take advantage of the situation.

The young woman hurried back into the room carrying an infant in a swaddling cloth. The child was the same shade of violet that her mother was however she lacked the markings around her eyes that her mother had. I would later find out that every night elf must go through a rite of passage to earn her tattoos. Alexstrasza took the child into her arms. The child squirmed about, making odd noises. Alexstrasza rocked the babe in order to calm her while speaking words in an ancient tongue that I had never heard but could subconsciously understand.

Tendrils of golden light flowed toward her and more specifically, the child. The light was soaked up by the little elf and she began to giggle. Alexstrasza smiled brightly and handed the bundle back to the young mother, the woman thanking us profusely.

We walked out of the building attracting stares from every person within line of sight of us. I was slightly uneasy with all of the eyes boring holes into me, and I firmly believe that Alexstrasza could sense my unease due to the simple fact that she smirked and continued forward. After about ten minutes of walking, with many stares of fear and awe, as well as a few respectful bows, I could hear the distinct sound of hammer meeting metal. I could smell the hot metal and the burning coal in the air. This was something I knew well; ever since I was a little kid I had always been fascinated with the art of blacksmithing. I went so far as to try and make knives out of random hunks of metal I had found lying about on the garage floor.

As we approached the forge, a male night elf came into view. It was easy to tell that he had worked the forge his entire life. He was much broader in the shoulders than most of the other night elves I had met, as well as bearing the scars up and down his arms from years of hot sparks and metal scale burning his skin. As we approached, the burly man gave a courteous bow and spoke.

"My lord and lady, to what do I owe this honor?" he asked looking between us expectantly. Alexstrasza elbowed me in the ribs just hard enough to get her message across.

"I need a set of armor good sir, one that fits properly and is unique to me." I said a bit apprehensively.

"It will be of no trouble at all my lord, judging by your build I would suggest that you stick to heavy plate armor, I can easily fashion something for you in a few hours at most." I looked at him like he was insane. There was no way any man or elf could create a full suit of plate armor from scratch in a couple hours. Apparently he caught my look because he gave a hearty laugh.

"I assure you I can have it done in that time; I was trained by one of the greatest dwarven smiths to ever live. I worked alongside him for years in the great forge of Ironforge." I shrugged and said

"I do not doubt your skill; it has just been a very long time since I have met someone with your level of expertise." In all honesty I have never met someone with the capabilities that this man seemed to have. He began taking measurements of me whilst asking questions. He asked me if I preferred one or two handed weapons, if I fought would I use a shield, and what metals I would like it to be made out of. At this point Alexstrasza spoke up saying two words, "Truesteel." At this the blacksmiths eyes widened.

"Are you sure my lady? Truesteel is not easy to come by and what can be found isn't exactly cheap"

Lex spoke again, "fear not, we have the required funds to pay for the suit." He grinned and set to work as we began moving around the village, the sound of billows fading into the distance.

"Well is there anything that you would like to do while we wait for the blacksmith?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular, I would really like to understand more about the night elves, I find their culture fascinating." I said.

"The best way to understand something is to experience it firsthand." She replied to my statement.

"Then let us see what can be seen and do what can be done." I said as she led me off, her mind already full of different things that we could do together.

 **a/n: guess what kids? i am not dead! i figured that i had better start writing again** **after** **i had to beat a search party off** **of** **my front porch. anywho, i wish you all a nice day and a great rest of the summer. i will try to put out more chapters, i am very sorry for the delay, i have been swamped with college stuff. so yeah have a good one. R &R please be productive in the reviews. i am always open to new ideas so if you hav them send them my way via PM. the worst i can do is say no and all who contribute will be recognized in story =P**


End file.
